villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roland Daggett
Roland Daggett 'is a corrupt businessman and an enemy of Batman from ''Batman: The Animated Series. His company rivaled with Wayne Enterprises. He is also the man responsible for creating Clayface. History Renuyu Cream and The Creation of Clayface Roland is the CEO and founder of his company of Daggett Industries. Daggett Industries was big enough to rival with Wayne Enterprise but he wanted to destroy it from the inside. He had his scientists create a cream called Renuyu which allows anyone to change his or her face as he or she wants. Though secretly the cream had addictive properties and was fatal in large amounts. He couldn't get stores to sell his product due its addictive properties. ]] Daggett hired Matt Hagen's talents, an actor who was disfigured in a car accident some years ago and later became an addict to the Renuyu cream and kept coming back to Daggett for more of it. Roland ordered Hagen to impersonate Bruce Wayne and get the evidence that could incriminate him by murdering Lucius Fox. After Batman botched the attempt, Daggett was irritated and concerned about the evidence that he can be incriminate by Lucius so he had Germs and Raymond Bell kill Hagen. They caught Hagen sneaking into the building and dumped vat of Renuyu on Hagen turning him into Clayface. Daggett continued his plan to take over Wayne Enterprise and had Germs assassinate Lucius Fox at the hospital with Hagen gone. At that time Daggett advertised the Renuyu Cream in an interview with Summer Gleason and showed people the good effects of the cream. However Clayface showed himself from the audience and showed the dangerous and addicting properties of Renuyu and people ran away and became disinterested in the Renuyu cream. Batman showed up and stops Clayface. Daggett tried to run away but was stopped by Batman and arrested afterwards however he escaped the charges and continued his business career. Crime Alley Roland later became interested in the potential crime alley could have. Crime Alley was filled with slubs and poverty and Daggett wanted to make it provitable by redeveloping it into a mini-mall. After Daggett's request to demolish Crime Alley was denied by City Council, so he took matters into his own hands and had Crocker hire an explosives expert. Crocker hired Nitro and presented him to his boss. Daggett also sent some men to warn people to leave their homes but they had no place to go so they tried to get them out with force. However, this caught the attention of Batman. He took down some of Daggett's men while Thompkins was waiting for Batman. Thompkins began her own investigation and discovered Daggett's men setting up explosives. Batman arrived late and Thompkins was captured by Daggett's men and was left behind with the explosives. Daggett planned to have the whole Crime Alley demolished at exactly 9PM when he delivers his speech at the Gotham Better Business Council Dinner. He suceeded however Batman told him he disarmed the bombs at the major area while Daggett's men only demolished a few condemned buildings. Daggett saved his image and said he has nothing to do with the arson and calmly walks away to his limo. Batman was about to pursue Daggett with anger but was halted with consolation that "Daggett won't escape the law forever." Crossed Paths with the Cat Daggett later tried other schemes, he had his henchmen round up every stray in town and hired Milo. He had Milo make a virus which makes animals crazy. Batman uncovered the ruse and Daggett filed for bankruptcy. After that event, Daggett became poor and decides to steal a rare item and frame Catwoman for it. Batgirl, Robin and Catwoman defeated Daggett and his goons. Daggett was later arrested and taken to jail along with his goons. Trivia *The producers at first wanted to put Maxilmillion Shreck instead. *A businessman named '''John Daggett who appears in The Dark Knight Rises as a rival of Bruce Wayne's that hires Bane to help him put Wayne out of business is likely inspired by Daggett. Category:Batman Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Deal Makers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Jerks Category:Greedy Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Thief Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains